LevixReader- Pianos and cleaning duty
by llamazstalker
Summary: It s just another normal day cleaning HQ until you come across a piano. Who knew Levi was so impartial to music? ReaderXLevi. READER INSERT


Levi RivaillexReader

Pianos and cleaning duty

"Darn that Heinchiou….." You grumbled to yourself, sweeping a room in HQ for the umpteenth time.

Today the Lance Corporal apparently decided that the spick-and-span castle wasn't clean enough. Thus you were stuck cleaning an awfully large room in the northern tower of the castle-turned HQ. Thankfully the entire room was bare, save for an unknown piece of furniture covered by a dust cloth. You could have been out training, but nooooo you were stuck pushing a broom twice your size over the marble floor. For a typical member of the survey corps, this would have been much easier. Sadly, you were short. So short even Levi had a good 3 inches on you.

Not that you were _so_ short you couldn't even fight titans. For God's sake, your kill count at the age of (y/a) was 12. It wouldn't be a ferocious titan that vanquished this great warrior- no it would be a stupid broom.

_Aggh!_ You had been so lost in thought that you hadn't been watching were you swept. The wretched broom pushed up aginsed the wall, and threw you backwards, causing your (h/c) head to collide unpleasantly with the large item hidden by the cloth. Whatever it was made a twangy (1) noise in protest.

_God son of a titan (2)… _you winced, head throbbing.

"Oh" for a moment, the pain was forgotten. When you had fallen, you knocked the dust cloth out of place, enough to see the _pedals of a piano? _

Your hands eagerly pulled the rest of the cloth away. This was your lucky day.

_Heinchou (3) is going to kill me._

_ Oh well._

_ 00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

At the age of six, your mother decided to teach you to learn to play the piano in order to make you "More cultured."

Not that you minded.

But when wall Maria fell, well you couldn't take the piano with you. And for the 5 years you trained in the military, there was 'No need for music.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Your (L/C) mouth formed a small O. This piano was nothing like your mother's old, rickety wooden one. It was a shiny black lacquer, with pristine white keys, and a soft, leather-padded bench. You gently sat down, spreading your slender fingers over the keys. They practically buzzed in anticipation. You really should keep cleaning…

_Aw screw it._

You glided your fingers across the keys, attempting to play a tune your mother taught you. It was hard, your fingers and brain rusty from lack of playing. Your fingers slipped, making you cringe at the sour notes. But soon you got the hang of it again.

**Fere Jaques**

**Fere Jaques**

**Dormir vous?**

**Dormir Vous? (4)**

This was the first tune you had ever learned. You can still remember your mother's graceful fingers gliding your chubby awkward ones across the keys. The song was in French, you knew, witch was a language spoken before the era of the titans. You knew your Corporal could speak it- in fact you heard him whisper under his breath in it sometimes.

Your fingers began picking out another tune, one that people called Christians used to sing long ago.

**We three kings of orient are.**

**Bearing gifts, we traverse afar **

**Field and fountain moor and mountain.**

Ever since you were young, you had always wanted to travel outside the wall, like the kings. You wondered if they had to deal with titans. Probably not.

The last note of the song resonated throughout the room as you cracked your knuckles in satisfaction.

"Cadet" a stiff voice made you jump, your palms slamming on the keyboard.

_When did he get here?_

"H-Heinchou" You turned to see Levi staring at you, arms crossed. _Gosh he's going to be angry._

"Cadet (name), why is this laying on the floor?" He pointed to your discarded broom. "Pick it up immediately"

"I'm sorry sir." You moved to pick up the broom, your boot catching on the corner of the bench, sending you tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed you in midair. (5) You blushed red as Levi held you to his chest for an instant. The corporal gently guided you back to your bench, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Cadet" His voice was kinder, yet still firm. "Why were you neglecting your cleaning duties?"

"Well, I found this piano.. And … and..." _I haven't played it for a long time. And I love it. _You wanted to say. But the corporal wasn't much for sentiment.

"Well?"

"I-I just wanted to play the piano!"

"I suppose I could let you play for a bit. Piano was always my favorite instrument." Levi added.

"Really Honcho?" you were sure you looked like a little kid. You didn't care.

"Yes. Now start playing before I change my mind."

"Alright"

You turned around and began playing yet again, aware of Levi's gaze on your back. When you finished you turned around to see Levi smiling.

Stoic, cold, inhuman Levi was smiling. Sure it was just a little bit, but it was something.

"Would you like to try?" You looked at the corporal hopefully.

"I don't know how to play, (name)."

"I'll show you how to play!" you eagerly grabbed his arm and pulled the again pink cheeked corporal next to you.

"Now" You place your hand over his, guiding his fingers across the keyboard.

"Let's start with something easy"

"How about this?" Levi placed his free hand under your chin and before you had time to react, pulled your face toward his, kissing you sweetly.

Who knew piano could be so fun?

(1) A piano ish noise

(2) Hehehe foul mouth.

(3) Corporal.

(4) I made you play stupid songs…

(5) How cheesy…

A/n I really hope I didn't make this too cheesy. Levi`s probably a little ooc. Oh yeah. I don't own AoT because well, if I did, Levi would have no shirt.


End file.
